Lovely or Terrible?
by fubba123
Summary: Yukimura pingsan saat Masamune mengunjunginya di Kai. Apa yang terjadi? Simak di sini. DateSana; rating sesuai berjalannya cerita. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Sengoku Basara (c) CAPCOM

Genre: soft-yaoi, drama, romance

Pairing: DateSana

**Sengoku Basara Fanfic: Lovely or Terrible?**

"Ahahahaha.. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" pria tua itu menyeringai geli kearah pemuda yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka. Sanada Yukimura, anak buah kepercayaan Takeda Shingen, sedang bermain _go_ atau catur Jepang dengan masternya itu dengan taruhan barang siapa yang kalah harus mengenakan kimono wanita dan bergaya layaknya wanita tulen selama 24 jam. Bisa diprediksi bahwa Shingen lah pencetusnya, namun telah disetujui Yukimura dengan percaya diri. Kini Yukimura kalah 1 set dan ialah yang harus menelan kekalahannya. Ini sudah kekalahannya yang ketiga, semenjak permainan aneh ini berlangsung 2 minggu lalu. Berarti Yukimura telah 'disulap' menjadi wanita dua kali.

"O-Oyakata-sama, a-apa tidak ada hukuman lain? A-aku malu.." Yukimura berusaha menolak secara halus hukuman permainan. Namun tatapan _kau-lelaki-kan_ dari masternya membuatnya ciut.

"Ba-baiklah.." pemuda manis yang semenjak awal permainan sebetulnya agak takut kalah itu pun menyerah dan memilih menurut saja. Ia sedang malas menerima 'pukulan kasih' dari orang yang paling dihormatinya itu. Ia melepaskan kostum _crimson_-nya yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya dan mengenakan kimono wanita yang telah disiapkan.

"Ahahaha.. Seperti yang kuduga, kau memang manis memakainya, Yukimura. Kenapa kau dulu tak lahir sebagai wanita ya?" canda Shingen. Yang digoda kelabakan sambil mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar ruangan.

"Oyakata-sama, ada tamu dari Oushuu. Katanya pimpinan Oushuu sendiri ingin bertemu anda." Sasuke, _shinobi_ kepercayaan keluarga Sanada. Shingen beranjak pergi dari ruangan sembari menyunggingkan senyum.  
"Yukimura, jangan berani melepasnya." Shingen mengingatkan sambil setengah tertawa. Yang diajak bicara hanya mampu menjawab, "B-baik, Oyakata-sama.."

"Suatu hal yang langka kau menemuiku kemari, Dokuganryuu, Date Masamune." Takeda Shingen duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Di depannya penguasa Oushuu, Date Masamune menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah. '_Aneh'_, begitu pikir Shingen. '_Apa gerangan yang membuat sang naga datang berkunjung?'_

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan masalah politik." Pria berambut hitam sedang sebahu itu mulai mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" penguasa Kai yang berwibawa itu menunggu dengan wajah tenang. Seperti biasanya, ia selalu nampak tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

Kegugupan sekilas muncul di raut wajah Masamune. Namun ia menjawab, "Aku.. cuma ingin menemui muridmu, Sanada Yukimura."

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya, Dokuganryuu?"

"Aku hanya.. ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padanya. Sebelum ini aku hanya bertemu dengannya di medan perang. Aku.." belum sempat Masamune melanjutkan, terdengar tawa Takeda Shingen.

"Kau tertarik dengannya? Baik, akan kupanggil dia. Tapi, kau harus siap akan suatu hal. Dia kuhukum karena kalah main go. Namun hukumannya apa, kau lihat sendiri." Takeda Shingen berlalu dan mencari Yukimura. Ekspresinya yang jelas-jelas geli membuat Masamune hanya terdiam keheranan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sampai –

"O-Oyakata-sama, setidaknya tolong ijinkan aku berganti baju dahulu, aku malu –" terdengar suara Yukimura yang panik. Ia menahan rasa malu sambil dipaksa masuk ke ruangan tempat Masamune menunggu.

"Sa-sanada Yukimura?" Masamune tergagap melihat Yukimura malu-malu masuk ke ruangan. Yang disebut namanya hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"M-ma-masamune d-dono.. A-ada keperluan apa? K-kenapa mendadak ingin bertemu d-denganku?" tanya Yukimura yang masih grogi berat. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih mengenakan kimono wanita dan rambutnya diikat cepol di atas oleh pelayan. Ia benar-benar nampak feminin dalam balutan warna merah jambu yang menenangkan.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

'_Aaaagh! Kenapa Masamune-dono harus melihatku disaat seperti ini? Sungguh memalukan! Derajat seorang prajurit dari Kai harus runtuh hari in!._'

"K-ka-kau.. Yukimura?" Masamune tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang takjub melihat patung Buddha raksasa.

Yukimura kini tak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah total. "I-iya, Anda benar, Masamune-dono."

'_Sekarang dia akan menertawakanku! Bagus, aku ingin sekali mengubur diri dalam-dalam! Dia, dia pasti menganggapku aneh dan gila. Aku, aku.."_ Isi kepala Yukimura mulai kacau. Ia menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya dan menggenggam ujung kimono erat-erat.

"Cantik–" terdengar suara Masamune. Lebih mirip bisikan, karena Yukimura hampir tak dapat mendengarnya. Namun, tepat setelahnya, Yukimura menengadah dan memandang Masamune dengan tatapan _apa-kau-bilang-tadi_ yang lugu. Pipinya tetap semerah tomat yang masak.

'_Manisnya! Sial, kenapa ia nampak seperti wanita muda yang lugu? Dan lagi, walau aku banyak menolak tatapan wanita di sekelilingku, kenapa sekarang aku menginginkan ia tak memalingkan mata dariku? Aakh, perasaan ini kenapa terulang lagi?_' tepat saat berpikir demikian, Masamune merasakan darahnya berdesir. Jantungnya berdegup seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya semula. Masamune mau tak mau sedikit memalingkan padangan ke pintu geser di belakang Yukimura sebelum pemuda itu menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Minimal biasanya ia bisa mengontrol dirinya disaat-saat seperti ini. Dan kali ini –

"Masamune-dono?"

"…"

"Masamune-dono, apa yang salah? Maaf tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian seperti ini, aku.." sebelum sempat Yukimura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Masamune memandangnya dengan lembut dan mendekat perlahan. Yukimura menelan ludah dan terbelalak ketika jemari Masamune menyentuh kimono yang dikenakannya.

"Ma-masamune-dono.. Ap—Hmph..!" menghentikan ocehan pemuda manis di depannya, Masamune menutup mulut Yukimura dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Diamlah, Yukimura. Kau membuatku syok malam ini. Tapi, aku suka itu.. _You see_? Kau.. _SHIT_, bagaimana mengatakannya.. Kau nampak begitu berbeda. K-kau.. menawan.." Masamune meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan di dahinya tanda ia sedang pusing. Malam ini sungguh berbeda. Hasrat bertarungnya dengan Yukimura berganti dengan perasaan aneh yang sudah terasa akrab di hatinya belakangan ini setiap bertemu Yukimura. Ia hanya terpaku dan memandangi Yukimura tanpa berkedip. Kimononya, kepolosannya, kepanikannya saat memasuki ruangan, rambutnya yang dicepol, semua itu nampak indah dimatanya.

Yukimura yang mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Masamune kini menedengkan kepalanya dan memberikan kesan bingung. Rahangnya tergetar karena malu, sekaligus kaget oleh perkataan barusan. '_Menawan? Bagaimana bisa? Dan.. APA? Dia membuatku terlihat seperti bintang satu-satunya di langit malam. Ba-bagaimana ini.. Aku tak bisa bergerak.. Dan, kenapa wajahnya nampak begitu.. bersinar?_'

Keheningan yang lain menyerbu ruangan itu. Masamune telah melepaskan bekapannya, namun Yukimura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan respon. Sepuluh menit lain bergulir dalam rasa canggung. Karena gerah, Masamune akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yukimura, sebenarnya kau sedang bercanda denganku atau apa?" meski ia berusaha sekuat tenaga nampak wajar, nada biacaranya menyelidik dan kelihatan penuh minat.

"A-aku tak sedang bercanda, Masamune-dono! Aku berpakaian begini karena kalah dalam permainan bersama Oyakata-sama. Ini untuk menjaga martabatku dengan menerima hukuman."

Tak disangka, Masamune tertawa kecil dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri, salah tingkah. _'Mana mungkin perbuatan seperti ini melindungi martabatmu? Wah, aku baru tahu, ternyata ini hobi si pria tua itu.' _pikirnya geli.

"Masamune-dono! Aku tidak bercanda! Jujur saja, aku benar-benar malu mengenakan semuanya, tapi sekarang kau justru menertawakanku. Aku, aku–"

"Bodoh, aku justru menyukai kau yang seperti ini, tahu."

"…."

"…."

"APA?"

Sedetik setelah jeritan tidak percaya itu, Yukimura merasa terdorong ke belakang oleh suatu kekuatan besar, membuatnya terbaring di lantai tatami. Ia belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi sampai melihat Masamune berada di atas tubuhnya, nampak gugup dan khawatir dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari wajah Yukimura.

"Sudah kubilang diamlah, Yuki!" Kali ini Masamune berbisik lembut sembari mengusap pipi Yukimura. Di matanya terpancar ekspresi yang dapat ditemukan pada wajah Maeda Keiji yang tergila-gila pada Magoichi Saika. Yukimura yang tertegun diam tak bergerak, namun perlahan menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya pada diri lelaki yang bersamanya di ruangan itu.

Masamune meraih serta menggenggam rambut Yukimura yang terjuntai di bahu sang pemuda dengan tangan kanannya lalu menempelkannya di atas bibir. Tangannya yang satu lagi diletakkannya di lantai, menumpu tubuhnya. Semua gerak-gerik Masamune membuat Yukimura merasa bingung dan kacau, dan disaat bersamaan membuatnya senang.

"Masamune-dono, ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong lepaskan aku, aku tak bisa berge— Mmm—" Pelan tapi pasti Masamune mengecup bibir Yukimura sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan aksi protesnya. Yukimura terbelalak dan mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap di atasnya, tapi sia-sia saja. Masamune justru mendekatkan jarak tubuhnya dan Yukimura, memegang pipi pemuda itu lagi serta menggengam tangan kanan Yukimura yang dimaksudkan mendorong dirinya menjauh.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Masamune menatap bola mata _almond_ lekat-lekat. "Yuki, aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Tadinya aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu saja. Sekarang aku sudah tak peduli. Menyaksikan kau malam ini membuatku yakin. Yakin atas perasaan ini—"

"Masamune-dono, aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba.. me-menciumku?" Yukimura tetap mengajukan protes tanpa menghiraukan tangan Masamune yang kini membelai rambutnya. Ia menghindari tatapan lurus sang naga.

"Kau tetap tak mengerti?"

"A-aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongmu melakukan ini! Namun.. aku juga tak tahu kenapa setengah diriku senang akan perlakuanmu ini—"

Gelak tawa terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Masamune melepaskan Yukimura dan ia sekarang memegangi perutnya, tak peduli akan Yukimura yang makin heran memperhatikan ulahnya.

'Masamune-dono, aku serius!" Yukimura mulai emosi. Ia merasa dibodohi dan dipermalukan, sekaligus penasaran akan alasan sang naga.

"Aku juga serius, serius heran akan kepolosanmu yang ajaib itu, Yuki" Sambil terus tertawa, Masamune menyeka ujung matanya dari air mata yang keluar. "Aku itu menyukaimu. _LOVE_. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi kalau aku.. jatuh cinta padamu."

"…" Seluruh tubuh Yukimura mendadak bagai tersengat listrik. Ia tiba-tiba lemas dan menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Masamune. Sang naga kaget akan reaksi Yukimura. Sesaat ia berpikir akan mengerjai lebih jauh sang pemuda, tapi kaget sekali ia menemukan bahwa Yukimura tak bergerak di bahunya. Yukimura pingsan!

"Sarutobi! Sarutobi!" teriak Masamune khawatir.

"Ada apa, Dokuganryuu? Kau tidak mela— DANNA!" Melihat Yukimura bersandar lemas di bahu Masamune, Sasuke langsung meraih tubuh tuannya dan menatap tajam ke Masamune. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dokuganryuu? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?"

"Itu tidak penting, bawa dia ke kamarnya! Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan!" Wajah pucat Masamune membuat Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membawa Yukimura ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Masamune terduduk lesu memandangi arah menghilangnya shinobi hijau itu dan bergumam lirih, "Apa aku keterlaluan? Kenapa aku senekat ini? Kenapa, kenapa aku selalu begini?"

"Masamune-sama!" Pintu dibuka agak kasar dan terdengar suara berwibawa dari tangan kanan sang naga. "Aku mendengar ada ribut-ribut. Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"…"

"Masamune-sama?"

"Yukimura pingsan tiba-tiba di hadapanku.."

"Sanada Yukimura? Pingsan? Sebetulnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, itu urusanku. Kali ini kau jangan ikut campur, Kojuurou. Aku akan ikut ke kamar Yukimura." Masamune melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Tapi—" Melihat tuannya yang sedang gelisah dan emosi, Kojuurou menutup mulutnya. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang serius sedang berlangsung. Ia hanya berharap tak ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi yang menyusul kemudian.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Author's Note: Ini pertama kalinya aku coba menulis sesuatu yang (rasanya) bakal lebih serius dan direncanakan bukan cuma _fluff._ Rating berubah sesuai isi *kebiasaan*. Di awal ide, fic ini sesuatu yang konyol (bisa dilihat dari plot awal yaitu Yukimura yang dijadikan bahan keisengan Shingen) tapi gara-gara di pertengahan kepikiran bikin lebih ke arah _romance, _jadinya begini.. RnR please. Semoga nggak buntu ide lagi, mengingat kedatanganku ke fandom ini juga pelarian dari _out of ideas_ di fanfic bersambungku di fandom lain. _See u at another chapter(s) ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: Sengoku Basara (c) CAPCOM

Genre: soft-yaoi/shonen-ai, humor, romance

Pairing: DateSana

A/N: Halo semua, aku kembali dengan chapter baru. Lagi lumayan punya ide sih *digampar* Dan akan kubalas review yang masuk ^^

ViennaAmakura: Makasih ya. Wah ternyata ceritaku bisa bikin orang nggak kuat toh *PLAK*. Selamat membaca chapter 2 yang kau nanti, dan kuatin diri yah jangan pingsan *PLAKPLAK*

Rin Aoi: Wuih, seneng banget rasanya ada Yukimura lover lain disini. Aku juga cinta mati sama _tiger cub_ ini.. Buatku, DateSana tetep lebih bagus daripada SanaDate, _so _tenang aja, Yuki akan selalu uke *plak* dan selalu _innocent_ disini. Semoga di chapter 2 ini ada perbaikan yang menyenangkan untukmu. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

Sekarang balik ke cerita. Di chapter 2 ini _full of_ _fluffy scenes._ Sori yah kalo tetep pendek *dirajam* Yah, mohon maklum kalo aku pengen nyari saat mood tepat buat bikin M rated chapter(s). _Please enjoy.._

**Sengoku Basara Fanfic: Lovely or Terrible?**

Sunyi, sepi, damai.. Itulah keadaan dalam kediaman Takeda sekarang. Siapapun yang mengetahui keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya pasti heran mengapa tiba-tiba situasi kembali sunyi. Sanada Yukimura, sang _Wakakitora _dari Kai sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam kamar pribadinya. _Oushuu no Dokuganryuu_, Date Masamune, setia duduk menemaninya hingga semalam suntuk. Ia tak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi, termasuk ninja kepercayaan Yukimura dan tangan kanannya sendiri. Ia juga melarang siapapun untuk memperpanjang keributan tiba-tiba di malam sebelumnya oleh pingsannya pemuda di depannya. Itulah alasan tak satupun insan berani bersuara dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari mulut Masamune.

Sudah hampir tengah hari, namun Yukimura belum sadarkan diri. Ia masih terbaring tenang, seakan tidur lelap yang tak terusik. Masamune terus saja cemas dan tak tidur sepicing pun demi menanti Yukimura siuman. Ia merasa bahwa kejadian ini adalah kesalahannya, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Siapa?" Masamune bertanya dengan kesal. Masih ada rupanya yang berani melanggar perintahnya.

Mendengar sahutan dari dalam, sang pengetuk pintu menjawab. Ternyata tangan kanan sang naga. "Mohon maaf, Masamune-sama. Tapi anda belum makan sama sekali sejak semalam. Ijinkanlah saya membawa masuk sarapan untuk anda dan Sanada. Jika ia siuman, mohon persilahkan ia makan."

"Baiklah. Cepat keluar lagi, aku tak ingin diusik."

Sang tangan kanan segera masuk dengan hati-hati. Ia berlutut dan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan di samping tempat Masamune duduk. Sesaat sebelum ia berdiri untuk keluar ruangan, Masamune menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu Kojuurou—" Suara Masamune terdengar resah.

"Ada apa, Masamune-sama? Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya takut. Takut bila seseorang akan merasa trauma dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan dalam situasi semacam itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu siapa yang anda maksud. Namun bila hal itu terjadi, lebih baik anda minta maaf segera. Saya pun pernah menghadapi kondisi seperti itu. Sesuatu seperti demikian lah yang seringkali membuat seseorang lebih dewasa dalam hidup. Tenanglah, jika anda minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan dengan tidak menyinggung soal hal serupa, biasanya masalah akan membaik perlahan-lahan."

"Terima kasih, Kojuurou. Akan kuingat saranmu."

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya untuk membantu anda, Masamune-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal Kojuurou, ruangan sunyi kembali. Masamune memandangi wajah Yukimura dengan cemas. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan dibenci oleh Yukimura. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, sebelumnya ia akan senang bila dapat mengalahkan Yukimura di medan perang, namun kini semua serasa terbalik. Sang naga yang harusnya tegar dan kaku, kini menjadi lemah karena satu hal. Satu hal ini belum pernah ditapakinya sejak masa remaja.

Cinta. Ya, Cinta..

Jika ia pernah mendengar bahwa seorang lelaki dapat menjadi pengecut soal cinta, sekarang ia merasakannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya ciut hanya karena efek lontaran perasaan jujur dari bibirnya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Yukimura. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Yukimura akan seperti ini. Sebagai orang yang keras kepala, ia heran mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Biasanya, ia akan bisa mengucapkan kalimat pengundang masalah dengan mudah, dan santai saja saat ada yang tidak terima akan sikapnya. Kali ini sungguh berbeda. Ini diluar kebiasaan. Benar-benar memalukan kalau ia harus pulang ke Oushuu dengan kondisi patah hati. Ia merasa harus menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Masamune masih merenung saat sebuah suara terdengar lirih.

"Ngg— Masa.. mune.. dono?" Itu suara Yukimura. Menyadari hal itu, Masamune langsung mendekati Yukimura sambil setengah melompat girang.

"Ya, aku disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yukimura?"

"…" Yukimura hanya menatap sang naga sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, masih bingung dengan keadaan.

"Ngg, kau pingsan tiba-tiba saat percakapan kita berlangsung. Semua panik dan Sarutobi kusuruh membopongmu ke kamar. Apa yang kau rasakan, Yukimura?" Masamune menjelaskan hati-hati, dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berkimono merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Aku.. pingsan?" Yukimura duduk dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ingatannya masih kabur.

"Iya, kau pingsan.." Masamune menjawab ragu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normal, mengisyaratkan bahwa sang pemilik sedang panik.

"Ah.. Aku ingat.. Kita berbincang-bincang, dan…" Dalam sekejap, wajah manis Yukimura berubah merah. Ia baru ingat apa yang terjadi. Perbincangan, konflik, dan pernyataan. Semua yang terekam dalam memorinya nampak jelas. Ia tahu, sesaat setelah berteriak tak percaya atas pernyataan Masamune, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa ringan dan kosong. Selanjutnya, dunia berubah gelap baginya.

"Yukimura.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Masamune makin panik melihat ekspresi Yukimura. Bermacam gambar terbang di angannya, memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Akankah Yukimura mengusirnya, atau memakinya, atau melakukan aksi protes lainnya akan kejadian semalam? Ia tak tahu pasti, hanya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Masamune-dono…" Wajah Yukimura masih merah, ia berusaha memandang Masamune dan gagal. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Yuki, ada apa?"

"M-masamune-dono.." Yukimura akhirnya menengadah dan menatap sang naga gugup. "A-apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu kemarin?"

'_Ini benar-benar gawat. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus berbohong agar wajahnya tak terus seperti itu? Ia terlihat bingung. Apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan?' _Batin Masamune menjerit saat melihat ekspresi Yukimura yang polos dan bingung. Ia tak ingin membuat Yukimura tak nyaman, namun ia tak mau bohong akan perasaannya. Sebenarnya ia agak lega Yukimura tak memaki atau memukulnya agar keluar dari kamar, tapi itu bukan berarti masalah selesai.

Mata lebar Yukimura terus memandang sang naga, menanti jawaban. Bagi Masamune, pandangan Yukimura bagai cahaya mematikan yang siap membuatnya buta total. Tapi juga sangat indah. Sekarang Masamune lebih gugup lagi.

"Yuki.. Sebetulnya aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kaget. Tapi, pernyataan itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku tak mampu membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku minta maaf kau jadi seperti ini, aku benar-benar bodoh—"

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Masamune-dono.. Aku bukannya tak suka dengan pernyataanmu—"

Semenit serasa beku.

"Yuki.. Apa maksudmu?" Masamune terbelalak ke arah Yukimura yang warna wajahnya kini lebih merah dari kostum _crimson_ kebanggaannya.

"A-aku bukannya tak menyukai pernyataanmu. Nyatanya, aku justru.. bahagia.." Kata terakhir diucapkan dengan lirih dan pelan. Nampaknya Yukimura tak tahan dengan kata-katanya sendiri, dan kembali menundukkan kepala malu.

"Yuki.. mura.. Kau—" Masamune masih memikirkan kata apa yang sebaiknya diucapkan saat Yukimura perlahan menggenggam tangan kanan Masamune.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku mengalami suatu keganjilan belakangan ini. Aku.. merasa nyaman saat bertemu denganmu. Walaupun sebelum kemarin kita selalu bertarung tiap kali bertemu, aku merasa tak ingin melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin melawanmu dan jadi lawan yang seimbang denganmu. Setelah bertemu, yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu. Bahkan aku bertanya kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kurasa.. aku juga menyukaimu."

Masamune tercengang. Bagaimana bisa Yukimura mengalami hal yang sama persis dengannya? Ia melihat wajah Yukimura masih merah, namun kesan manis masih tinggal di raut wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya. Kemarin ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya terpuruk hingga beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang perasaannya campur aduk. Ia kaget, senang, dan tak percaya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Yukimura.. Kau yakin dengan ucapan barusan?"

"…" Yukimura mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Suka macam apa yang kau maksud?" Sebenarnya ia tahu maksud Yukimura, namun ketidak yakinan di hatinya berkata lain.

"Su-suka.. Yang kutahu, aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi, aku tak tahu sejauh apa perasaan ini. Dan.. aku menyukai.. ci-ciuman kemarin." Kali ini, Yukimura makin menundukkan kepala dan mempererat genggamannya.

"Yuki.." Mau tak mau wajah Masamune juga merona. Baru tadi ia takut akan dicaci dan diusir, sekarang ia lupa akan kekhawatirannya dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Apa yang lebih indah dibanding cinta yang berbalas?

Masamune lalu mendekat ke Yukimura yang masih tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya ke pria di depannya. Sang naga menepuk lembut kepala Yukimura dan memegang dagu Yukimura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepala pemuda di depannya sambil terus memasang senyum bahagia. Yukimura berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dan Masamune tertawa.

"Ma-masamune-dono? Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"Kau makin manis dengan wajah seperti itu, Yuki." Seringai Masamune ditujukan untuk Yukimura seorang dan sukses membuat sang pemuda kelabakan.

"M-masamune d-dono.. J-jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

Masamune tertawa lagi dan Yukimura memandangi dengan ekspesi jengkel yang manis. Bagi Masamune, Yukimura makin manis saat merajuk.

"Maaf, maaf Yuki.. Tapi, aku senang kau berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi geli, kenapa aku tak menyatakan dari dulu saja ya."

"Uukh, Masamune-dono, jangan membuatku malu.."

Menanggapi Yukimura yang terus merajuk, Masamune tersenyum kembali, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mencium tangan Yukimura.

"Berarti, kau mau jadi kekasihku, Yuki? Atau tidak?"

Mendengarpertanyaan sang naga, Yukimura langsung menatap Masamune kaget. Meski begitu, ekspresi kebahagiaan terpancarpula di mata _almond_-nya.

"B-baik. Aku bersedia.." Yukimura tersenyum gugup.

Masamune merendahkan kepala dan mengecup pipi Yukimura. Melihat Yukimura melongo, lagi-lagi Masamune tergelak.

"Masamune-donooo..!" Rajuk sang pemuda.

"Ahahaha.. Kalau begitu, masalah beres. Ayo sarapan. Kojuurou yang membawakannya tadi."

"Baik!" Melihat tiga tusuk _dango_ di piring di sudut nampan, Yukimura kembali semangat. Ia paling tak bisa menolak makanan favoritnya itu.

-oOoOoOo-

"Aakh, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin mengecek keadaan. Kalau seperti ini terus, Masamune-sama tak akan keluar ruangan itu seterusnya." Kojuurou mondar-mandir di halaman belakang aula utama tempat pertemuan Masamune dan Yukimura malam sebelumnya. Ia dan Sasuke daritadi mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang, tapi nyatanya ia tetap khawatir dengan Masamune.

"Sudahlah Katakura-sama, ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia pasti keluar setelah Yukimura-danna sadar." Sasuke meyakinkan. Ia duduk santai di beranda halaman. Sejujurnya ia juga cemas dengan keadaan tuannya, tapi ia selalu nampak sabar.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tahu persis bagaimana sifat Masamune-sama, Sarutobi. Ia salah satu orang paling keras kepala yang kukenal."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Yareyare_.. Sekarang kau berkata jelek atas nama tuanmu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku, jika ia tak sedikit dipaksa, nasihat apapun tak mempan baginya. Lagipula.. Belakangan aku merasakan ada sesuatu antara Masamune-sama dan Sanada Yukimura." Kojuurou menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang tak yakin.

"Yang kau maksud.. ada perubahan sikap antara mereka?" Sasuke tersenyum dan mencoba menyambung topik.

"Betul. Aku merasa.. Masamune-sama lain dari biasanya. Khususnya di depan Sanada."

"Hmm.. Aku pun merasakan sikap Yukimura-danna juga berubah. Tapi kurasa tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan mereka berdua saja."

"Apa maksudmu, ninja?" tanya Kojuurou penasaran.

Sasuke melompat ke halaman dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kojuurou. Kojuurou setia mendengarkan sampai ia terlonjak kaget seusai Sasuke menyampaikan berita.

"K-KAU YAKIN?" Kojuurou bertanya tak sabar.

"Yah, tidak juga.. Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden tadi malam. Lebih baik jangan kau ganggu mereka dahulu." Sasuke mengedip penuh arti.

"Ma-Masamune-sama.." Wajah Kojuurou mendadak pucat.

-oOoOoOo-

"Mmm.. hango huatan Shasuke memang valing enhak!" Yukimura berseru dengan mulut penuh dango. Jika ia sudah makan makanan favoritnya itu, semua terlupakan. Manik cokelatnya bersinar ceria dan ekspresinya bagai anak kecil. Masamune hanya memperhatikan sambil tertawa kecil. Menurutnya pemandangan seperti ini jarang didapat, jadi ia tak mengganggu Yukimura yang asyik mengunyah bulatan demi bulatan manis dan tak memperhatikan ada gula menempel di pipinya.

"Yukimura.." Masamune memanggil sang pemuda geli.

"Ng?" Yukimura menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tak sadar ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata Masamune menghapus gula di pipinya perlahan. Sontak Yukimura diam dan tersipu. Hampir saja ia tersedak.

"Ahahaha.. Kau itu asyik sekali. Setidaknya ingatlah kalau aku ada di sini.."

"M-maaf, Masamune-dono. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diri sendiri.." Yukimura tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa diri sesaat.

Senyum jahil tampak di wajah sang naga. "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu disesalkan. Aku justru suka melihat wajah manismu itu." Ia menatap Yukimura lembut. Bukannya lega, sang pemuda makin salah tingkah. Ia kebingungan sementara tangan besar Masamune mengusap pipinya lagi. Kali ini tentu saja bukan karena ada noda makanan di sana.

"Ma-masamune-dono.."

"Ya?"

".. apa hubungan kita ini wajar? Aku takut. Aku.. baru kali ini menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Raut wajah Yukimura tampak gelisah. Memang benar, ia tak pernah mendekati siapapun secara pribadi dan hal-hal romantis masih asing di matanya.

'_Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka dia sepolos ini! Kalau dia memang benar-benar pemula, ini suatu keberuntungan bagiku! LUCKY ME!' _Batin Masamune berjingrak senang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sanada Yukimura, sang _Red Devil _dari Kai, benar-benar awam masalah percintaan.

"Masamune-dono? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Yukimura masih tersipu karena tangan Masamune masih memegang pipinya.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, Yukimura. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kalaupun ada masalah, kita bersama yang akan menghadapinya_. YOU SEE?_"

"Tapi, Masamune-dono.."

"Aku sudah bilang, tak akan ada masalah selama kau dan aku setuju. Apa kau meragukanku, Yuki?"

"A-aku tidak berkata seperti itu.. Aku.. percaya padamu." Seiring dengan perkataanya, Yukimura menatap Masamune dengan tatapan anak kecilnya.

"_ALRIGHT!_ Kau akan menyukainya, Yuki.." Senyum makin mengembang di wajah sang naga dan ia mendekatkan diri ke Yukimura, hendak mencium sang pemuda. Belum saja bibir kedua insan itu bertemu, terdengar bunyi keras dari belakang.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Masamune-sama?" Kojuurou berdiri dengan ekspresi tak percaya di ambang pintu. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang, menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Sengoku Basara (c) CAPCOM

Genre: yaoi, humor, romance

Pairing: DateSana, a bit SasuYuki hint

A/N: Wah ternyata review yang masuk lumayan banyak. Sori ya kalau ada yang tak terbalas, tapi aku cinta kalian kok *digeplak Mune*. Nah sekarang akan ada sedikit kegalauan dalam diri kedua tokoh utama kita. Bagaimana kisahnya, _let's start the story_..

**Sengoku Basara Fanfic: Lovely or Terrible?**

Masamune mendecak, dia merasa tak puas. Bagaimana dia bisa ceria, kalau pagi buta dia telah dibangunkan oleh tangan kanan kepercayaannya dan menjelang siang dipaksa pulang ke Oushuu dengan alasan 'ada urusan mendadak yang tak dapat ditunda'. Dia sekarang hanya mendesah bosan di beranda kamarnya, bersila menghadap taman yang sunyi. Di kepalanya ada bermacam cara coba diolah agar dia mendapat alasan untuk kembali mengunjungi Kai dalam waktu dekat.

'_SHIT! Sejak kapan Kojuurou suka memaksaku dan tak mau menghiraukan alasanku?'_ Sang naga mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sembari menggeram pelan. Seandainya Kojuurou tak tahu..

~oOoO _Flashback Mode_ OoOo~

"MASAMUNE-SAMA?"

"—" Yukimura mengerjapkan mata, tak sempat melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Masamune.

"—" Masamune tak bergerak, pucat pasi memandang ke satu arah, ke arah lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tertangkap basah, sungguh acara yang memalukan bagi seorang _dokuganryuu_.

Terlihat Katakura Kojuurou ditarik dengan sekali sentakan ke belakang, lalu pintu ditutup separuh, sebelum kepala berambut kemerahan menyembul sedikit ke dalam. "Mohon maaf telah mengganggu kenyamanan anda sekalian. Silahkan melanjutkan. Selamat malam." Pintu ditutup sepenuhnya dan tinggallah suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Masamune-dono? A-a-aku, aku.." pemilik rambut kecoklatan yang agaknya telah memahami situasi, kini kelabakan dan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang masih mengepul.

"Yu-yuki, tenanglah.." Masamune meraih tubuh langsing di hadapannya sambil berbisik mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Dia sendiri nampaknya masih syok dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Baru saja dia bahagia karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Yukimura, sejenak kemudian horor terpampang di depan matanya. Ya, sang _dokuuganryu_ sebenarnya merahasiakan orientasi seksual dan siapa orang yang dicintainya dari tangan kanannya. Tak percaya, Masamune menelan ludah dan menenangkan diri sendiri yang sebenarnya ikut panik.

"Masa..mune-dono?" Yukimura menatap lesu pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Melihat tatapan gugup dari Yukimura, Masamune mengecup dahi kekasihnya perlahan dan berkata, "Tidak usah khawatir, Yuki. Aku ada disini."

-end of flasback-

"—sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" sang _Dokuganryuu _memegangi kepalanya, pusing. Benar saja sekarang ia telah mendapatkan penunggu hatinya, tapi jika ia terisolasi di Oushuu, itu akan membuat semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia sangat ingin menendang pintu geser kamarnya, membawa kabur kuda hitam kesayangannya kembali ke Kai, menemui Yukimura dan tidak kembali selamanya. Namun, jika ia melakukannya semua akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kojuurou secara tak terduga menyembunyikan masalah yang sesungguhnya, jadi ia tak berniat membuat sang tangan kanan geram agar rahasianya tetap aman.

Ia mengingat kembali saat Kojuurou membawanya pulang. Yukimura bahkan belum bangun, dan yang mengetahui kepulangan mereka hanyalah Takeda Shingen dan Sasuke. Sasuke turut menutup mulut dari kejadian di malam harinya, terlihat dari sikap Takeda yang kecewa melihat kepulangannya yang mendadak. Masamune yang syok mencoba berkelit dengan mengatakan ia masih capek, dan sukses disangkal oleh Kojuurou dengan dalih mereka harus mempersiapkan rencana serangan selanjutnya.

'_Yuki, maafkan aku.. Aku memang bodoh..'_ Masih saja memegangi kepalanya, Masamune tak sadar pintu dibuka seseorang.

"Masamune-sama, sarapan anda telah siap." Suara tegas dan dalam membuyarkan lamunan sang _Dokuganryuu_.

"K-Kojuurou.. Ada apa? Sarapan? Taruh saja disana.." ujar Masamune lirih.

Kegugupan Masamune rupanya menarik perhatian Kojuurou. Setelah meletakkan sarapan tuannya di tempat yang dimaksud, ia duduk agak jauh dari hadapan Masamune dan mulai membuka percakapan, "Masamune-sama.. maafkan saya bila anda merasa tidak nyaman atas sikap saya, namun saya rasa anda perlu memikirkan kembali apa yang telah anda lakukan.."

"—Kojuurou, apa kau pikir aku gila?" Masamune melempar pandangan tajam ke tangan kanannya di depannya. Keheningan tercipta sesaat, sebelum ia menjawab ragu.

"Ma, masamune-sama–"Kojuurou menelan ludah. "Saya tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Anda berhak menyukai siapapun. Namun saya sarankan anda berpikir ulang. Apa yang telah anda lakukan akan berkesinambungan dengan seluruh akibatnya. Apakah anda telah siap dengan resiko yang akan anda terima nantinya?"

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu! Aku memang melakukan semuanya dengan sadar. Aku juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun aku—" Masamune menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi masalah besar seperti ini, hanya karena cintanya berbalas. Tiba-tiba saja semua berantakan. Ia benci, benci apa yang terjadi. "..aku tak peduli, Kojuurou. Aku akan tetap mencintainya."

"Masamune-sama—" Melihat tuannya terpuruk, Kojuurou terhenyak. Selama ini pemilik bekas luka di pipi kiri itu yakin apa yang dilakukannya adalah semata-mata untuk kebaikan tuannya, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tahu perbuatan tuannya salah, sekaligus di waktu yang sama ia menyadari betapa tuannya tersiksa.

Masamune lalu menengadah dan berbicara dengan mata sembap yang dipaksakan serius, "Aku tak akan menyesalinya, Kojuurou. Tak akan. Apapun hasilnya, aku ingin melanjutkan ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. _I'm sorry_, aku selalu menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, aku ingin meyakini bahwa aku bisa melakukannya."

"Masamune-sama, saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Saya tidak bermaksud memaksa. Saya hanya ingin melihat keputusan yang anda ambil. Memang benar saya berharap anda tidak melakukan suatu kecerobohan, namun saya tidak berhak menghalangi anda bila anda yakin dengan keputusan anda." Sang tangan kanan membungkuk hormat.

"Tapi—apa yang menurutmu sekarang harus kulakukan? Kau membawaku pulang begitu saja, sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat atau menjelaskan apa-apa. Dan si monyet itu, apa saja yang dia tahu?" Sekarang sang pemuda berkimono biru itu duduk tegak, mencoba rileks namun gagal.

"Soal membawa anda pulang, itu memang menjadi tanggung jawab saya, selain itu saya hanya ingin memastikan semua baik-baik saja setidaknya sampai semua bisa kembali ke Oushuu. Saya harap anda mengerti bahwa saya khawatir dengan tindakan anda. Jika anda memang ingin mendudukkan masalah ini dan kembali ke Kai, saya dengan senang hati akan mendampingi anda. Lalu untuk ninja itu, ia sepertinya sudah mengetahui intensi anda sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa Sanada Yukimura telah lama menaruh minat pada anda. Ia juga berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan masalah ini ke siapapun termasuk Takeda-sama."

"Ahahaha~" tawa Masamune terdengar dipaksakan. "Berarti kalian berdua sudah tahu hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, Masamune-sama. Hanya ninja itu yang tahu. Saya baru mengetahuinya saat melihat sendiri malam itu."

"_SHIT_, berarti monyet itu sudah tahu intensiku," decak sang naga kesal. "Kalau begitu, besok aku mau kembali ke Kai, persiapkan barang-barangku Kojuurou."

Sang tangan kanan tersentak atas keputusan tuannya. "Anda mau pergi sendirian? Masamune-sama, biarkan saya—"

"_Don't worry_, aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Bukankah aku pemimpin Oushuu? Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan nama baik Oushuu."

Tak mampu membantah, Kojuurou pun mengiyakan, mengangguk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan tuannya dalam gundah. Benarkah tuannya mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri? Ia kini menyesali perbuatannya, namun juga menyayangkan keputusan sang naga.

Ditinggalkan dalam kesunyian, _Dokuganryuu_ merasa kehilangan dirinya yang biasa. Dirinya yang tegas, pemberontak, tak suka bertele-tele. Ia merenungkan dirinya yang dirasanya kini seperti perempuan. Lemah dan penuh kekhawatiran, serta cengeng. Pengguna jurus enam pedang itu merasa tak berdaya melindungi satu-satunya orang yang sepenuh hati ia cintai. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yukimura sekarang. Mungkin saja _Wakakitora_ cemas mencarinya, atau masih kebingungan dengan runtutan kejadian yang lalu. Ia hanya berharap, berharap sang kekasih baik-baik saja.

-oOoOoOo-

"Sasuke, tatap aku! Apa yang kau ketahui tentang semua ini?" Sang _Wakakitora_, dengan kesal menghempaskan punggung ninja kepercayaannya ke dinding ruangan. Ninja hijau itu tak kunjung membuka mulut, sementara ia makin lama makin gemas. Dari satu jam yang lalu Yukimura mengajukan berjuta-juta tanya kepada bawahannya yang paling setia itu, namun tak satupun yang benar-benar terjawab. Sasuke hanya menghindari pertanyaan seputar hubungan tuannya dengan _Dokuganryuu_. Kata-kata tanpa arah yang ia ucapkan hanya menambah amarah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang _danna_, aku tak tahu apa-apa," Sasuke lagi-lagi berkelit.

"Pembohong! Kau tahu kan dari dulu aku benci pembohong, Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau belajar membohongiku?" Air mata hampir keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Yukimura, menandakan ia nyaris putus asa.

"Aku tidak— _PLAK!_" tamparan bersarang di pipi kiri sang ninja. Hening. Isak tangis terdengar lirih.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku melakukan ini, Sasuke. Namun kau tahu kan sudah berapa lama kita bersama-sama? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, Sasuke. Aku benci itu!" Isakan terdengar di sela-sela amarah Yukimura, mengiris hati sang ninja.

"Danna—Maafkan aku.." Sasuke menunduk hormat di depan tuannya, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tak tahu kenapa emosi dan egoisme membuatnya berbeda.

"Kau bukan Sasuke seperti yang kukenal biasanya—" dan tangis Yukimura meledak dalam diam.

Ya, itu benar. Bukan pernyataan yang keliru. Beberapa bulan ini sejak pertemuan Yukimura dan Masamune makin intensif di medan perang, Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak beres dalam dirinya. Dirinya berubah, sejak menyadari bahwa ada perubahan dalam sikap sang _Dokuganryuu_ pada tuannya. Dan makin berubah lagi, saat ia menyadari— ia cemburu. Ia menolak perubahan dirinya sendiri dan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Ia bahkan bisa bersikap tenang saat mengetahui bahwa tangan kanan naga pun juga menyadari perubahan sikap tuannya. Namun faktanya, itu semua hanya topeng. Topeng yang menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaanya pada Yukimura—

"Sasuke?" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan sang ninja. Ia

"Maaf, Yukimura-_danna_. Aku kurang konsentrasi. Ada ap—" tak disadarinya, Yukimura sudah memeluk sang ninja erat. Lagi-lagi ia tertahan di dinding.

"Jangan bohong, Sasuke. Kumohon. Kau tahu kan tentang apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya, aku hanya—" dan Yukimura tenggelam dalam isaknya di pundak Sasuke.

"Kau hanya kesal semua jadi seperti ini, benar kan _danna_? Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku menutup mulut soal semuanya. Tak kusangka akan seperti ini jadinya." Sasuke kini berusaha menenangkan Yukimura. "Begini kau tak ingin dianggap anak kecil, danna? Haha, kau masih harus banyak perbaikan."

"Dan kau sendiri?" sahut Yukimura. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku begini. Kau sendiri yang egois, tak menceritakan apa-apa padaku. Kau juga masih belum dewasa."

"Baik, baik, aku kalah. Aku hanya—tak ingin kau terluka, danna. Karena hubunganmu yang seperti ini akan susah diterima di masyarakat. Aku yakin kau akan terluka jika kau melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya. Tidakkah kau paham posisimu, _danna_? _Dokuganryuu_ punya wilayah dan rakyatnya sendiri. Kau pun sama, sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan _Oyakatasama _duduk di tampuk kepemimpinan. Bagaimana kau bisa memberi contoh yang baik dengan hubunganmu ini?" Sasuke menasihati Yukimura dengan hati-hati. Ia berkata seperti itu, walau hatinya mengerti kata-katanya itu bisa jadi bumerang untuknya sendiri.

"Tapi, Sasuke, aku—mencintainya. Aku rela menanggung seluruh akibat perbuatanku, jika demi dirinya. Aku serius, Sasuke." Mata lebar Yukimura menatap lurus Sasuke. Sang _wakakitora_ kini dalam posisi duduk menghadap ninjanya. Matanya sembab, dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan bingung.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kau harus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti, _danna_." Senyum Sasuke dipaksakan, hanya untuk membuat Yukimura merasa lebih baik.

"Sasuke, kumohon tetap rahasiakan ini dulu dari Oyakatasama." Yukimura mengigit bibir, tanda ketakutan menghiasi pikirannya.

"Baik, _danna_."

-oOoOoOo-

Malam berlalu, matahari menyapa bumi. Masamune telah bersiap di kudanya yang kokoh dengan perasaan sedikit lebih ringan. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk tiba di kediaman Sanada Genjirou Yukimura yang – ehm – kekasihnya. Perasaan gelisah masih tetap berdiam di hatinya, namun ia telah lega Kojurou tak berusaha menghentikannya lagi.

"Oi, Kojurou, apakah semuanya sudah kau siapkan di dalam bawaanku?" seringai pertama pagi itu muncul di wajah Masamune. Segelisah apapun ia, hanya memikirkan akan bertemu Yukimura sudah cukup membuatnya diam-diam merasa gembira.

"Tentu, Masamune-sama. Semuanya telah siap." Kojurou bersiap melepas kepergian tuannya walau masih tak rela. "Semuanya sesuai rencana."

"_ALRIGHT!_ Aku berangkat, Kojurou, jaga keadaan seperti biasa. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi," ucap Masamune sambil memacu kudanya maju.

"Hati-hati, Masamue-sama. Jangan lakukan apapun yang merugikan!" seru Kojurou di tengah derap kaki kuda hitam andalan tuannya.

'_Kuharap, Kojurou—'_ batin sang naga sambil terus melaju. Di tengah perjalanan ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik, di samping mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Susunan rencana berkali-kali dibongkar pasang dalam benaknya, tapi tak juga ada yang pas. Saat ia merasa frustasi, umpatan dalam bahasa asing kerap kali terlontar. Di saat-saat seperti itulah ia hanya bisa menengadah ke langit yang cerah, berharap perjalanan cepat selesai.

Berjam-jam perjalanan terasa amat lama hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah hari, di bawah naungan pohon sakura besar. Lautan merah muda terlihat di sana sini. Sang naga duduk tenang merenungi hari-harinya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku masih belum mendapat ide. Yuki, semoga kau tidak mendapat masa sulit sepertiku di Kai.'_ Tepat saat berpikir demikian, Masamune sayup-sayup mendengar derap kuda di kejauhan. Ia memicingkan mata. Merah tua melambai. Tak percaya, digosok matanya. Semakin mendekat suara, gambaran yang disaksikannya semakin jelas. Benar, dua bayangan panjang merah melambai, dengan siluet yang ia kenal baik.

'_Apakah pandanganku mempermainkanku? Tidak mungkin itu dia, tidak—'_

"..dono!—" teriakan panggilan mendekat.

'Tidak mungkin! Itu—"

"MASAMUNE-DONO!" dan tangan itu melambai gembira. Ujung _hachimaki_ melambai jelas sekarang.

"YUKIMURA?" Tak percaya, Masamune terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berseru dalam antusiasme. Seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa adalah mengapa ia berada di tempat itu?

"MASAMUNE-DONO!" Yukimura melompat turu dari kudanya dan berlari ke arah sang naga. Ekspresi lega, heran dan sedih terpancar di wajah polosnya.

"Yukimura, apa yang membawamu kema—" tak sempat menyampaikan pertanyaannya, Masamune dengan bingung menyambut pelukan tiba-tiba kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar pandai membuatku terkejut, Yuki.. Hahaha, ada apa dengan wajah itu?"

Sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pelukan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, Yukimura menjawab, "Masamune-dono, aku tak menyangka akan menemukanmu disini. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan bergegas menuju Oushuu, tapi aku menemukanmu disini. Aku khawatir akan dirimu, Masamune-dono—"

Tawa khas terdengar renyah. Sang _wakakitora_ memandang pengguna penutup mata di depannya, merasa aneh. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa di keadaan seperti ini. Tak melepas pelukannya, Masamune sedikit memperbesar jarak diantara mereka berdua dan membelai pelan rambut cokelat milik Yukimura. Senyuman terukir di bibir Masamune, menenangkan sang _wakakitora_.

"Aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kai, Yuki." Melihat ekspresi terkejut dalam raut wajah lawan bicaranya, Masamune melanjutkan, "Terima kasih sudah khawatir Yuki. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, _you see_. Itulah mengapa kau bisa menemukanku di tempat ini."

"Kau juga khawatir—" sang pemuda menatap mata kiri tajam Masamune, masih dengan pandangan polos-tapi-serius nya.

Masamune mau tak mau merasa terganggu dengan kepolosan Yukimura kali ini. "Tentu saja! Kau anggap ini masalahmu saja? Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku harus. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari masalah kita."

"Masamune-dono.. Kukira, kukira aku tak akan bertemu lagi denganmu selain di medan perang.. Aku takut sekali—"

Sang naga mempererat pelukannya, membuat Yukimura sedikit kesulitan bernapas. "Aku paham, Yuki. Tentu aku takut, tapi kita harus melewati ini bersama. Aku terlalu cinta padamu untuk berpisah denganmu." Meski merah muda menghiasi wajahnya, Masamune menatap Yukimura lurus dan tajam. Kelembutan tetap nampak dari mata itu, sekaligus menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar. Yukimura hanya bisa tersipu dan sedikit menurunkan arah pandangnya. Yukimura tahu semua itu, dan disaat bersamaan tersadar bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ia sudah punya Masamune yang akan mendampinginya disaat diperlukan.

"Masamune-dono, aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang untuk berjuang bersama, namun aku melupakannya. Maafkan aku, Masamune-dono."

"_Alright,_ tak ada masalah selama kau baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Masamu—" Sejenak alam terdiam. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk mengekspesikan lanjutan dari percakapan mereka. Yukimura terkesiap menyadari sapuan hangat di bibirnya, namun diam saja. Ia memang merindukan setiap detik interaksi antara dirinya dan sang naga. Kecupan yang disambut itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ciuman lembut. Yukimura agak kepayahan mengimbanginya, namun ia juga membalas ciuman itu lewat naluri.

Merasa sang pemuda memberi sinyal positif, Masamune menyandarkan Yukimura ke tempatnya semula di pohon sakura yang kokoh sambil mengusap pipi penyuka dango itu. Beberapa detik kemudian rambut Yukimura telah terurai panjang. Setelah wajah Yukimura terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, sang naga melepaskan ciumannya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"M-masamune.. dono—" Agak cemberut, Yukimura merajuk. Ia tak mengira Masamune akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau sendiri yang tadi langsung memelukku," seringai melebar di bibir Masamune.

Kesal, Yukimura protes dengan memalingkan wajah dan menjauh. Perbuatan itu hanya membuat kekasihnya makin geli.

"Apa kau marah? Aku hanya menunjukkan perasaanku padamu, Yuki."

"T-tapi.. Itu tiba-tiba!" mata mereka bertemu lagi. "Aku bukannya tak suka, tapi—"

"Jadi?" Dengan ceria sang naga memandang Yukimura, dalam hati ia senang umpannya termakan.

"Jadi.. Jadi apa?" _wakakitora_ balik bertanya.

"Dasar kau itu.. Bukan apa-apa kok." Sembari berujar Masamune memperhatikan kekasihnya. Kali ini dengan seksama. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Kau kalah lagi dengan si paman Takeda?"

"Eh? I-iya, aku kalah.. Padahal aku sudah mempelajari trik permainan yang benar dari Sasuke—" jawab Yukimura kecewa. Ia memegangi ujung kimono merah muda yang dikenakannya.

"Ahaha.. Tapi aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau kau cocok memakainya? Melihatmu seperti ini justru membuatmu makin istimewa."

"Masamune-dono, kumohon berhenti menggodaku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"—" Yukimura makin merajuk. Ia kurang suka diperlakukan seperti itu, namun seperti biasanya ia hanya menjalankan apapun yang diminta tuannya semampunya.

"Tapi aku tak akan mengatakan kalau aku suka melihatmu kemana-mana menggunakan kimono wanita. Hentikan kebiasaanmu menuruti setiap perkataan si paman Takeda. Sebetulnya ia mengetesmu, tahu. Kalau kau terlalu menurut, aku yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan memukulmu lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya menjalankan kewajibanku." Tatapan polos itu lagi-lagi dilancarkan.

"Kenapa katamu? Ini bukan kewajibanmu. Kewajibanmu adalah menjalankan apa yang baik dan berguna bagi kemajuan dirimu sendiri dan rakyat. Setidaknya jangan lupa berganti baju. Kalau selain aku pasti akan heran dan syok melihatmu."

"Uh—Masamune-dono, aku ini kabur, jadi aku tak sempat memikirkannya. Aku hanya sempat mengenakan ikat kepala."

"Ahahaha, benar-benar khasmu. Yah, kalau di depanku sih tak apa. Aku tak membencinya."

"Masamune-donoo—"

Tak menjawab, Masamune mendekat dan mengecup dahi Yukimura lembut. Itu cukup membuat rajukan Yukimura berhenti. Terdiam, sang naga kembali mencium Yukimura. Tangan kiri dilingkarkannya ke pinggang Yukimura. Ciuman berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher dan dagu. Yukimura tak sanggup protes, dan sekali lagi wajahnya memanas. Masamune berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Yuki—"

"Aku juga— Masamune-dono—" Erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir Yukimura saat ia menyadari tangan kanan Masamune sudah membuka ikatan obi kimononya serta melancarkan serangan ke dadanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Masamune-dono?"

"Tenang saja, Yuki. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan kekhawatiranmu sejenak." Masamune memberikan sedikit serangan pada tubuh atas sang pemuda, disusul irama napas Yukimura yang makin cepat. Kecupan berubah jadi jilatan dan isapan lembut pada bagian-bagian sensitif sang pemuda. Tanpa sadar Yukimura memekik kecil saat kekasihnya bermanuver pada tubuhnya yang langsing. Teriakan dengan nada tinggi namun pelan itu justru membuat Masamune bersemangat. "Jangan panik Yuki, dan lakukan saja yang membuatmu nyaman."

Menanggapi pernyataan sang naga, sang pemuda menggigit bibir bawahnya. Buatnya ini aneh. Ia tak merasa ketakutan, justru tubuhnya seakan menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Yukimura selalu merasa tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat hanya berdua dengan Masamune. Ia mencoba menarik napas panjang saat tiba-tiba ia hanya mengenakan _fundoshi_. Agak terkejut, ia menahan pekikannya sendiri. Masamune mengangkat wajahnya sejenak hanya untuk memastikan Yukimura tak bersiap melarikan diri. Lalu ia tersenyum, sekali lagi menngatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Masamune-dono, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mempelajarinya sendiri." Sejujurnya Masamune memekik senang dalam hati, '_Benarkah kau masih selugu ini? SHIT, aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri._'

Beberapa jilatan dan kecupan masih dilancarkan sebelum akhirnya Masamune membuat Yukimura benar-benar tak mengenakan apa-apa. Ia mencium Yukimura lagi sembari menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari sang pemuda.

"Mh.. Masa—hh, Masamune-dono—" Yukimura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Masamune dan menutup matanya. Ia tak tahu. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, entah apa. Perasaanya lebih bergejolak dibandingkan saat ia menghadapi penguasa Oushuu di medan perang.

"Yuki, _I want you_—" Yukimura tak mengerti maksud sang naga, namun iya mengangguk dan ekspresi polosnya berubah menjadi kacau. Ia tak tahu lagi seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

"_Good boy_. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman, Yuki." Masamune menelusuri sekujur bagian ereksi Yukimura dan memijatnya perlahan dengan jemarinya. Reaksi Yukimura yang terlonjak dan menahan desahannya sendiri memompa semangat sang naga. "Tak usah menahannya, Yuki. Tenanglah dan rasakan saja."

Setelah Masamune merasa Yukimura telah siap, ia menjilat jarinya sendiri sampai basah, menyelipkannya ke bagian belakang Yukimura dan mengecilkan volume erangan sang pemuda dengan ciuman. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, memijat perlahan. Yukimura tetap menutup mata dan mencoba mengimbangi gerakan jari Masamune. Ia sedikit gemetar pada awalnya, namun segera terbiasa dengan sensasi pada tubuhnya. Saat volume desahan Yukimura mengecil, sang naga bersiap untuk langkah selanjutnya. Ia membuka kimononya serta mengeluarkan ereksinya sendiri yang sudah siap dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah, Yuki." Masamune memasukkan ereksinya perlahan ke lubang yang telah basah itu dan mulai bergerak berirama diatas tubuh kekasihnya. Yukimura memekik histeris namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi seruan nikmat meski rasa sakit masih terasa. Sebentar kemudian Yukimura sudah bisa menyamai irama permainan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sesuai nalurinya untuk mencari rasa nyaman.

"Ahh.. Masamune-dono.. nhh—" gumam Yukimura di tengah-tengah erangannya.

"Yuki—ngghh, kau benar-benar cepat belajar." Masamune melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Yukimura dan mengusapnya penuh kasih. Mereka berciuman sekali lagi dan Yukimura mencapai klimaks hampir bersamaan dengan kekasihnya. Jari mereka bertaut erat di akhir permainan. Mereka berdua terbaring kelelahan ketika Masamune telah melepaskan ereksinya. Yukimura meletakkan kepalanya di dada Masamune selagi mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Aku capek, Masamune-dono. Tapi aku merasa lega dan nikmat. Apa ini yang kau maksud sebelumnya?" tanya sang pemuda setelah ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Ya. Itu yang kujanjikan. Kau suka?" Masamune menyelimuti Yukimura dengan kimono merah muda yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang lebih manis dari biasanya, Masamune mengelus pelan rambut panjang Yukimura.

"Aku..menyukainya. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Masamune terkekeh lagi dan menjawab, "Kau bisa merasakannya kapan saja kita bisa. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, Yuki."

"A-aku juga, Masamune-dono."

"Tidurlah, nanti kau kubangunkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Baik, Masamune-dono—" dan sejenak kemudian ia tertidur di pelukan sang naga.

-To be Continued-

Notes:

_Fundoshi_: celana dalam lelaki khusus jaman dulu yang juga digunakan oleh pesumo

A/N: Kyaaa, akhirnya terselesaikan juga chapter paling nista ini \(*_*)/ maaf kalau lama update, soalnya author sudah kelas XII, jadi masa santai telah berakhir /sokpuitis. Ini memang chapter paling menyiksa, karena pada dasarnya author nggak bisa bikin M-rated scene, tapi semoga kalian suka. Ya, seperti biasanya, ditunggu review dan kritiknyaa~ Semoga anda sudi menunggu chapter selanjutnya /plak


End file.
